


Chase, I hardly know ya.

by DudeBro231



Series: Vaguely connected ChaseField (or just LiS potentially) one shots [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeBro231/pseuds/DudeBro231
Summary: Max can't stop thinking about Victoria, and Victoria can't stop thinking about her either. Their feelings for each other are coming to a melting point, and erupt in the most spectacular way. Sequel to my previous one shots.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase
Series: Vaguely connected ChaseField (or just LiS potentially) one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673053
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Chase, I hardly know ya.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a song by the amazing emo band Marietta, off of their 2013 release Summer Death. Another band I felt like Max would probably listen to around this time, and also a title that I just couldn't not use.

_ Cherry.  _

_ Her lips taste like cherry.  _ Max thought to herself, as she pulled back from Victoria’s lips. She breathed heavily, a weary smile on her lips. “You’re a great kisser Vic.”

“You could tell me that again.” Victoria mumbled, as she pulled Max closer by her hips, and started making out with her again. Max could feel Victoria’s hands moving across her body, sending shivers down her body. After a few moments, it was Victoria who pulled back. 

“Max.” Victoria said, breathing in and out heavily.

“What is it Vic?” 

“Max?”

“What’s wrong?” Max asked with a nervous chuckle.

“Maaaax?” 

“What the f-”

… 

“Max!” She heard a voice whisper, her eyes shooting open. Max awoke to herself slumped over her desk in class. She turned her head to the voice, grateful that it turned out to be Kate, and not the teacher scolding her for falling asleep in class.

“Fuck, did you have to wake me up?” She asked with a yawn.   
  


“I figured you’d rather have me wake you up than the teacher.”    
  


“I was having such a good dream too-” Max quickly cut herself off, hoping that Kate would just forget what she said. Because she did  _ not  _ want to talk about the dream she just had with sweet, innocent Kate. 

“What were you dreaming about?” Max eyes flickered across Victoria who was sitting in the front of the class. 

_ And I especially don’t wanna tell her that I dreamt about Victoria. _

Her eyes quickly diverted back to the teacher, as she whispered to Kate again. “Let’s just focus on class, okay?”

“Okay… “ Kate obliged, as she focused on  _ whatever the fuck  _ the teacher was even talking about.    
  


… 

“Bye Max!” Kate said, waving at Max as she walked away. Class was over for the day, and Kate was going back to her room. Max was going back to her room as well, but just to grab some stuff before she went out with Chloe for the day. As she passed the door of Victoria’s room, she paused. She took a quick look at the door, and then to the whiteboard next to it. 

**Victoria Chase is a SLUT.**

Max flinched.  _ That was not the reaction I was expecting from myself.  _ She thought to herself.  _ A few weeks ago I would’ve probably chuckled at this and gone to my dorm, but… she doesn’t deserve this, no one does.  _ She continued, as she reached out to erase the crude message off Victoria’s whiteboard.

And at that moment, Victoria’s door opened. They both stared at each other for a few moments, both frozen in place. Victoria was the first to break the silence, as her eyes shot off to where Max’s hand was going. 

“Don’t worry about erasing that, it’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Max mumbled, as she lowered her arm. “You know who put it there?”

“Yeah.” She replied, as she turned her gaze away from Max for a moment. “Hey Max, you busy right now?” She asked.

“Uhm… “ Max thought for a moment. “… not really, I guess.”

“That’s good.” Victoria replied, as she walked back into her room. Max stood still for a while, thinking Victoria was grabbing something in her room, when she heard Victoria speak up again. 

“What are you waiting for? Come in before someone sees you.” 

Max followed her advice, quickly walking into her room and closing the door behind her. As she came in, she scanned Victoria’s room.  _ This is… neat, organized, not my room.  _ She thought to herself, holding her arm as she stared around the room. She was abruptly pulled out of her trance by a voice. 

“Max.” Victoria said, Max’s head snapping towards her as she stared at her face. Victoria was sat on her bed, her foot tapping impatiently and just the slightest hint of red tinting her cheeks. And Max just stood there in silence, even more uncomfortable and awkward than Victoria. 

“So… what did you need to talk about?” Max asked.

“I… “ Victoria bit her lip, as she averted her gaze away from Max. “… I’m sorry.

“You already told me y-”

“Shut up and let me finish.” Victoria grunted in response, before continuing. “Look, I just wanna make it clear, I’m sorry for all the bad things I’ve done to you and to everyone, I’m sorry for still being a dick to you after you saved my ass… that night.” 

“I forgive you-”

“No! No you don’t, you shouldn’t, and that’s okay! I don’t deserve forgiveness for some of the… stupid shit I’ve done. I deserve all the hate people are throwing my way, okay, I don’t deserve your pity and I don’t fucking want it.”

“Victoria you shouldn’t say that. Even the worst people can turn around, I believe that if you really try you can earn people’s forgiveness. Even from… from Kat-”   
  


“Look I didn’t invite you here for you to be my therapist, I just… need to get some things off my chest.” Victoria replied with a sigh. “And now for the hard part, Max I’m sorry.”   


“Sorry for what?”

“Sorry for everything, sorry for being an absolute cunt, sorry for bullying you since you came to this stupid fucking school, and sorry for being so insufferable. And I’m sorry that… “ Victoria cut herself off, as she bit her lip again. Her hands clasped the blankets of her bed tightly, as she stared at the ground, trying her best not to look at Max. 

After a few moments of silence, Victoria felt the weight beside her shift, turning to see Max sit down beside her. 

“Look whatever you’re about to say, just know that I’m here for you. Over the past few weeks I’ve seen a side of you that… frankly, I didn’t know existed. You’re like two-face but more of a good guy, ya know?” Max chuckled, Victoria staring at her with a confused — and almost cherry red-faced — expression. 

“Batman? No? Okay.” Max replied with a sigh. “What I’m saying is, whatever it is, these past few weeks you’ve shown me the real you, the real Victoria. Maybe not a lot of her, and maybe not very consistently, but glimpses. And I… like what I saw, I guess. Whatever you’re about to apologize for, just know that we can stay… friends, I guess.”

“That’s the thing… “ Victoria gulped, as she stared Max in the face. “…I don’t just wanna be friends.”

Max stared at her for a few moments. Her mouth hung open, and she didn’t blink at all. She was frozen, completely frozen like a picture frozen in time. Like one of Max’s famous selfie’s, just a lot more candid than usual.

“Max?”

And then everything went black.

…

“DID YOU DRUG HER!?!?” A familiar voice shouted, as Max slowly opened her eyes. “I SWEAR IF I FIND OUT YOU ROOFIED HER OR SOME SHIT, NOT ONLY AM I GOING TO KILL YOU, BUT-”

“Chlo?” Max groaned, as the hazy blue topped figure in front of her slowly materialized into something  _ vaguely  _ Chloe-like. Chloe turned towards Max, and within what felt like a microsecond Chloe squeezed Max to a fine paste in a hug of relief.

“Max you’re alive holy shit!” Chloe yelled.

“Yeah of course I’m alive, I would never die before you.” She croaked, clearing her throat. “Where are we?” Max asked.

“Your room.” Chloe replied.

Max moved her head, looking past Chloe and her gaze landing on Victoria’s face. Her cheeks were red, her makeup smudged, and a relieved look on her face. She was sat in Max’s chair, her arms crossed and her eyes staring out the window, almost like she was avoiding Max’s eyes. 

“You were keeping me waiting in the parking lot, so I went to the dorms to search for you.” Chloe continued. “Then this panicked Victoria Chase just ran up to me and told me in the most disjointed way what just happened, and that she carried you to your room.”

Max groaned, as she sat up, rubbing her forehead a bit.

“Hey Chlo, you think you could leave my room for a bit?” Max asked. 

“I’m not sure if you trust you alone with… her.” 

“Shut the fuck up Price.” Victoria mumbled, Chloe turning around in response.

“What’d you just say to me?”

“I told you to shut the fuck up.”

“Well how about you go shove that entitled fucking attitude up your a-” Max quickly defused the situation, pulling at Chloe’s arm. 

“Chloe! Stop it.” She demanded, Chloe turning her head towards Max, before sighing.

“Fine. But if she poisons you or whatever, don’t say I didn’t tell you.” Chloe replied, as she walked towards the door, flipping Victoria the bird before walking out.

Victoria sighed, as she sat down on the bed next to Max. There was an awkward amount of space between them, they sat close to each other, but they just barely didn’t touch. 

“Sorry for… that.”

“You have to stop saying sorry so much.” Max replied with a chuckle. Victoria chuckled a bit as well, as she turned her head towards Max.

“Just one more then. Look I’m sorry that I went too far with that, I know you don’t… like me, I didn’t expect you to like me, I’ve been nothing but bad to you since I’ve known you, and I-"

“I do like you, dumbass.” Max blurted out, quickly covering a mouth. 

“Did… you just call me a dumbass?”

“… yes.”

“And did you just tell me you liked me?” 

“… maybe?” 

“Is that why you passed out?”

“… probably.” Max mumbled, as she rubbed her arm. “Wait a second.”

“What?”

“Did you ask me out to go bowling because you liked me?”

“Okay you are not the one asking questions here Caulfield.” Victoria replied, her cheeks turning even more red. 

“Is  **bowling** your idea of a date?”

“God I hate you."

“I thought you liked me?”

“Hating someone and liking them aren’t mutually exclusive.” Victoria mumbled, hiding her face in her hands out of embarrassment. 

“Sure they aren’t.” Max replied trying not to break down in laughter. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Following this one shot, I will finally just be posting a lot of cute date moments, and maybe interactions between other LiS characters. So expect a lot of fluffy relationships, friendships, and no smut because I don't like writing it, sorrry!


End file.
